Amu
is , the White Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Life in Zyuland Along with Sela, Leo, and Tusk, Amu was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Amu was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Personality Amu is a white tiger Zyuman who is more than just a cute and pretty face. She has the ability to read situations well and is shrewd. If she saw someone in trouble, she will help them. In addition, she has a strong sense of taste and enjoys the human activity of shopping. Having no Earth currency or a means to obtain it, she usually makes Yamato pay for the things she gets while shopping, much to Yamato's dismay. Of her fellow Zyumans, Amu proved to have the coolest head, easing the situation when the others' frustrations with the as yet fruitless search for the King's Credential as well as the shutdown switch boiled over with Yamato before empathizing their feelings with him. She also held a hidden optimism, quickly deciding that she may as well get used to the human world after they were stranded. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Amu is granted her own human form by her King's Credential which protects her identity as a Zyuman. Following this, Amu can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her tiger tail. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Amu can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgaliens, which are signaled by her tail standing erect. ;Taste :As a Tiger Zyuman, Amu possesses a strong sense of taste which she retains in her human form, being able to tell the multiple fruits within a slushie apart (In actuality, tigers are understood to possess a limited number of taste buds compared to the amount possessed by the more omnivorous humans due to their strictly carnivorous diet). Video Game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Zyuoh Tiger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers who feature in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Zyuoh Tiger : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Tiger shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. - Instinct Awakened= When Zyuoh Tiger activates her Instincts Awakened mode, she gains enhanced agility along with large feline claw gauntlets that can scratch and slash her opponents. She also can fling energy blades from her claws that can hit a target from a distance. Zyuoh Tiger, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, are able to channel their powers along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to pound an enemy. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Tiger Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-3, 5, 6, 8-11, 14, 17, 18, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Amu is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Tiger and in her Zyuman form, her suit actor is , who previously served as a suit actress for Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Notes * She is the first female White Ranger with a direct predecessor. * She is the first female White Ranger with a white tiger motif and the first White Ranger to be in an anniversary season since GaoWhite. * She is the first snow elemental ranger since Miyuki Ozu from Magiranger. * Amu's name is derived from the species of tiger her Ranger and Zyuman motif is based off of, the white , because it also known as the Amur Tiger. Her ice elemental motif is a reference to the Siberian Tiger's capacity to thrive in snowy climates. ** In reality, there are no white Siberian Tigers which occur naturally in the wild, as they are the result of cross-breeding s (who have the mutant gene that makes the fur white) with Siberian tigers in captivity. * The facial features of Amu in her Zyuman form bear a slight resemblance to Gou Fukami/GekiViolet's werewolf form. References Category:Sentai White Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Snow-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Zyumen